


she will be loved

by ithinkinstories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Medication Abuse, Potential Triggers, Song: She Will Be Loved (Maroon 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkinstories/pseuds/ithinkinstories
Summary: She did everything she could to earn the love of others, even if it meant striving for the impossibility of perfection.Little did she know, there was someone who loved her without her trying at all.





	she will be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, this one is kind of heavy. It features the misuse of pills, getting kicked out because of sexuality, and other issues. 
> 
> I tried to avoid making light of these issues, but I don't have personal experience with them, so I hope I don't upset anyone who does. If I misrepresented anything, let me know, preferably in a kind manner. 
> 
> I hope everyone knows the song that inspired this sweet child of mine. _snicker_ I've been in love with it since I was a munchkin, and will be singing it until I'm in my grave. Even then, I'll probably be spooking the shit out of people passing by. Dead ladies shouldn't hum, but I do a lot of things that I shouldn't. 
> 
> I don't own the precious ball of sunshine, which is probably why my life is so dark (Kidding, kidding! Don't tell my husband I said that). 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

The cameras flashed as the crown was placed on her head. She was Miss Elemental, and upheld the standard of beauty set by previous winners flawlessly. It was no surprise to anyone that she earned the title. She had more accolades than many people twice or even thrice her young age of eighteen, from academic awards to acknowledgments of her various community service projects on the local news stations. She was her hometown’s pride and joy, and everyone perceived her as perfect. 

It was hilarious really. Of course, no one is perfect, but she wanted to laugh at just how wrong they were. Only one boy knew how skewed her mind was, how weak she could get, how badly she needed someone to watch out for her.

“[Name], that’s enough!” He commanded.

She wasn’t sure how she became friends with Naruto Uzumaki, but does anyone know just how they make their close friends? All she knew was that working together on a project in primary school led to him checking on her the night before their third year high school exams, just weeks before her crowning achievement. Her parents were at a function for her father’s work, leaving her home alone to study. 

It was a good thing that she was by herself, because she didn’t want them to know what secrets she kept, and the blonde would have blown the cover right off them. 

“Naruto, get the hell away from me!” She snarled, fighting him as he tried to wrest the two bottles of pills from her. 

He managed to get them away from her, and she had no shame in pressing her body up against his in her attempt to reach them. 

“Give them back! I need them!” 

Her mind was an absolute maelstrom with flotsam and jetsam keeping her from devoting her full attention to her work, she just had to get her fix of Adderall to keep focused, and a hit of Modafinil to stay awake. 

“No you don’t! You’re smart enough without them!” 

He was no doctor, but her shifty behavior was enough to suggest that they were not prescribed medications to even him, the commonly slowest thinker. 

“I am not!” She screamed and stomped her foot. “I’m not smart enough! I’m not like Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino!” 

He couldn’t understand what she said, and it wasn’t for the usual reason of her using big words.

“You’ve kept up with them. You’ve even beaten them!” 

“Because I’ve used these! I would have failed this entire year if I didn’t!” 

He could see how angry she was, and frankly, it scared him. He was worried he’d have to make a run for it, when she suddenly collapsed, face in her hands, soft whimpers slipping out from between her fingers. 

“[Name]?” He tread lightly as he lowered himself to her level. “Are you okay?” 

“Does it look like I’m okay?!” She growled, glaring at him heatedly. Then in the next second, she was sobbing. “I’m sorry!” 

His head started to ache, having never been able to handle female mood swings. 

“What’s up?” He spoke softly. 

“I haven’t slept in over a week. I’ve been so stressed out,” she explained. “I have to do well tomorrow! My parents are expecting so much from me, and their expectations have become my expectations, so I’ll be letting all three of us down...” 

He frowned, which looked so strange on him for those who were accustomed to his broad, sunny grin. He had noticed that she would occasionally come off a little strung out throughout the year, but it wasn’t anything alarming, until a few days prior. She was becoming a completely different person, stuck under a cloud of doom and gloom, and he wasn’t the only one who noticed. In fact, he tried to get the others who mentioned the problem to come with him, but Sakura didn’t like her much- something about outshining her-, Shino was Shino, Shikamaru thought it’d be better to let her figure it out on her own, and the rest just didn’t want to. They felt she was unapproachable. 

He didn’t know what to do, and right then was one of the times that he felt the worst for it. 

“Hey,” he said, putting the pills behind him and resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “What do you mean? You, a letdown? That’s impossible! You’re great!” 

She sniffled and weakly chuckled. “If only.” 

“It’s true!” He insisted. “You’re always helping me when I can’t understand the material, you’re smart, even without the pills, you’re a pretty happy person…” 

“It’s all a lie.” 

“No, it’s not. I don’t get along with everyone-” 

“Yes, you do,” she interrupted with a bark of laughter. 

“No, I don’t, but I do get along with you. That counts for something. You actually do get along with most everybody.” 

“I’d be in good shape if that really mattered when it comes to grades and applications.” 

“So? You’re different. That doesn’t mean bad.” 

She shyly met his eyes. “I guess. I still need to make my parents happy… but I think you’re actually making me feel better.” 

“Good! Then I’m doing my job.” 

“It’s not your job.” 

“As your friend, it is.” 

It was a surreal kind of moment as she processed what he said, and it hit her like a meteor when she realized just what having a friend meant. 

Even if no one else did, she could allow him to uplift her when she needed it. 

She thanked him in the short speech she gave at the end of the pageant, and she hoped he was watching. 

*

It really seemed that life couldn’t get any worse. 

She was living out of her car in the parking lot of a grocery store, having dropped out of school for awhile, and gotten kicked out by her parents for a reason she hadn't thought would bother them. 

She was dating a girl. 

Konan was the sunshine in her bleak college life, and she loved her dearly. She would go stay with her, if her girlfriend wasn’t living in the dorms. So, she had to come home, and made the mistake of telling her parents who she thought wouldn’t be bothered. She was wrong. 

A tapping on her window drew her attention to a familiar face. her eyes widened, and she was immediately outside, hugging him tightly. 

“Naruto!” 

“Whoa! Hey, have you gotten stronger?” He laughed. 

She didn’t answer, opting to bury her face in his warm sweatshirt. They had kept in touch quite successfully since graduation, keeping each other updated on general goings on, but they hadn’t been within reach of each other in over a year, due to school, and honestly, she missed him very much.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

She remembered him asking her that same question three years before. 

“Does it look like I’m okay?” She joked, then shook her head. “I’m really not.” 

His smile fell, and he put his hands on her back. “What’s up?” 

“I couldn’t take school anymore, so I dropped out… I almost went back to the pills, but I thought of you, and I wouldn’t. I came back home, and Mom and Dad weren’t very happy, but they were going to let me stay for awhile, until I mentioned Konan. Dad was so different! He was practically spitting at me as he told me that I had ten minutes to get things I needed before he tossed me out the door! Mom looked so disappointed!” 

In the middle of her rambling, tears filled her eyes and spilled over. “I was afraid of how they’d react to me dropping out of the semester, but when that went better than expected, I didn’t think they’d throw me out because of who I love!” 

She began to hyperventilate as a mild anxiety attack overtook her. He just held her tighter and rubbed her back. 

“[Name], I’m sorry, but if they can’t accept that, they don’t have to matter to you anymore. I know you can never forget your parents, but don’t let the memory make you miserable.” 

It was really insightful, coming from an orphan, and she was amazed, like she was the night he took her pills. Regardless of what anyone said, Naruto was a genius in his own right. She’d wager good money that Shikamaru or Sasuke would be totally useless to someone in emotional crisis. 

“I will try. Thanks, Naruto. You’re such a great friend.” 

He held her a little longer, until she was ready to step back from him. 

“What are you going to do now?” He inquired. 

“I don’t know. I’ve got to find a job, then find somewhere to live.” 

He offered her a warm smile. “My door’s always open to you, if you want. I’m sharing with Sasuke right now, but I know he won’t mind.” 

She was surprised, but had no problem accepting his offer. 

“That would be so great! I’ll help out however I can while I’m there, and I’ll take the couch or floor, and-” 

“[Name]! Chill, okay?” He snickered. “It’s fine. We can work things out when we get there, and when Sasuke gets home. For now, let’s just get you moved in.” 

She wanted to sing his praises, but she settled with planting a huge kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you! You’re the best!” 

She didn’t notice how he blushed, or how his eyes clouded over with longing. It all disappeared before she could clue in, and didn’t reappear the whole time they were unpacking her car, or when they had a simple dinner that the two of them had prepared together, or when they shared hearty laughter telling life stories to each other. However, it did return when she fell asleep on him around midnight while watching a movie. 

She wasn’t aware of how he lovingly brushed hair from her face, or how he tucked her in after so carefully getting out from under her, despite how badly he wanted to stay.

Over the next six months that she stayed with them, he did his best to remain discreet which, contrary to what a lot of people believed, he actually was capable of. He just didn’t see the need for it most of the time. Even when Sai called him Dickless for it on top of the usual reason, he didn’t try to prove otherwise. He was so sure that she only needed him as a friend. Then she was gone, and he felt hollow, but satisfied that he provided what she required. 

*

From: [Name]  
Konan broke up with me.

That one text, only two months after she went back to school, had him driving almost a hundred miles at one in the morning in the heavy rain to get to her. 

He wasn’t even able to get inside the building, so he called her. 

“[Name]? Please, call me back and tell me you’re okay,” he pleaded. “I’m here for you. I’m just outside the door. So… Come out and talk to me, or you can tell me to screw off, but just tell me you’re okay! I can’t lose you, got that? So just… call me back!” 

He hung up, his agitation rising. Four minutes passed, and he was ready to break in by whatever means necessary, when a guy with orange-red hair came walking out. 

“Hey! Do you live here?” Naruto questioned, scaring the man.

“Uh, no. My girlfriend does.” 

“You don’t know if she knows a [Name] [L. Name], do you?” 

The man appeared shocked, then somber. “Yeah. She does.” 

“Can you call her and ask her to check on [Name]? She just got dumped, and I’m-” 

“She’s not in there. Konan and I just got back from searching for her.” 

His world began spinning. She was missing, and he had no idea what state she was in. 

“Wait, Konan is your-” 

“Yes. She broke up with [Name] tonight to be with me, and [Name] ran out. They’re roommates, so she guessed that she left the building. We looked for almost two hours, but we couldn’t find her. I’m sorry that we don’t know where she is, but don’t go swinging punches at me for loving the same woman that your friend does.” His eyes fell to Naruto’s hands. 

The blonde hadn’t even noticed that his fists clenched, and struggled to relax them. 

“I won’t. Will you give Konan my name and number, so she can tell me if [Name] comes back? I’m going to look for her.” 

The other blue eyed man nodded, got the information, and sent it on. 

“I hope you find her. She made Konan really happy. By the way, my name’s Yahiko.” 

“Naruto, but you already know that. Thanks for doing that. See ya.” 

He set off, torn between leaving campus or not, ultimately deciding that the girl he knew would initially distance herself as much as she could. He didn’t get back in his car, afraid that he wouldn’t see her from it, electing to run instead. 

He got off campus, then headed north, where the lights were the brightest. He made it ten blocks before stopping to catch his breath. 

“Naruto!” 

She found him, walking in the opposite direction. 

“[Name]!”

He enfolded her in his arms, clinging to her like she might disappear. 

“What the hell are you doing out here?” She asked him irately. 

“What do you think? I was looking for you!” 

“Looking for… Oh, you big goof!” 

It astounded him that she started laughing. 

“What’s so funny? Aren’t you…” He didn’t want to finish the sentence, fearful that it would depress her. 

She sobered up a little. “Yes, I’m sad. Konan is my only female friend, and I do love her. We had a really good relationship, and it was hard to accept that it ended. It was even more difficult to understand that we will still be friends.” 

“Then why are you so happy?” 

“Because I had an epiphany… My first thought when Konan told me she wants to be with someone else, it felt like my world was falling apart. I ran away, and I’ll admit that I wasn’t thinking good things… I don’t know what I would have done, but I wasn’t being very smart, and it’s a miracle I’m not hurt. I stayed out of trouble long enough to get your message.” 

Her smile faltered, and for a moment, he would even say that it was broken. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t answer you, but I didn’t want to do this on the phone, so I started back, hoping to catch you. I’m a real idiot, because it didn’t even occur to me that you’d come searching, but that’s just the kind of friend you are.” 

The genuine curve of her lips returned. 

“To answer your message, I’m okay. I’m more than okay, and it’s because of you, Naruto. You’re the one who has had my back and caught me when I’ve fallen to my absolute lowest. From now on, I promise not to forget that, and I want to be that friend for you. You can talk to me and vent, and I’ll make late night ramen runs with you, and-”

His kiss nearly knocked her off her feet, but he was prepared with his hands placed on her upper and lower back. She was caught off guard, but didn’t make him wait long for a soft response that didn’t discourage him, or urge him on. 

They broke apart, and her [e/c] eyes met his beautiful blues. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, his tone husky. 

“I don’t deserve to ask this, but please give me a little time,” was all she said as she moved his dripping hair out of his face. 

He nodded in understanding. His hands remained where they were, however. 

“We should get out of this. We’re both going to catch pneumonia at this rate,” she giggled. “At the very least, I’d like to not look like a drowned rat any longer.” 

He scoffed. “What are you talking about? You’re beautiful.” 

Her smile widened. That was a gift he possessed for sure, and it was in large thanks to him that her life began to improve.

At the end of the semester, he opened the door to find her on the front step, swept her up, and spun her around. The moment was sweetened when she planted a deep kiss on his lips. 

“I thought I’ve felt loved before, but this is so much greater,” she murmured that night as they cuddled on the couch. 

He chuckled. “Get used to it, [Name]. 

_You will always be loved.”_


End file.
